


Pet Contract

by Nekokratik



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collars, First Time, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: What do you do when you need a big sum of money, yet you have no skills or abilities? Luckily for Luffy he has friends who are willing to help.Or: the Pet Keiyaku (by Zaria) au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Pet Contract

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
Gratuitous smut. Lots of it. Explicitly.
> 
> So if you don't know Pet Keiyaku (Pet Contract) by Zaria, I would highly suggest you check it out, but you do not need to know anything at all about it to read this. Oh, but don't check it out when you are in public or at work, for your own good.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my first try at lemon! :D

"Sabo, what the hell are you doing?" Ace whispered as he hauled the blond close.

They were in their home base located in District Two, one of the many districts that was separated from the lawful cities surrounding the capital where the nobles lived. Ace and Sabo had left the cities in search of freedom and through their strength and determination, they made a name for themselves as the infamous duo from District Two.

Not too long ago, they were contacted by someone they had lost contact with, a precious little kid that managed to break through their defenses and melt their hearts. Luffy had reached out to them for help.

Luffy had run into some trouble and now he needed a big sum of money. He was willing to do anything and heard of rumors that the fastest way to make money was in the lawless districts. He tried his hand in the drug trade, but he didn't have any connections. He then remembered his childhood friends that had moved to the lawless districts.

As he wandered the streets, he heard of pet auctions and how they were the fastest way to make money. He asked Ace and Sabo about it, and once the duo showed that they knew what it was, Luffy stubbornly insisted that he would do it.

Ace had vehemently argued against it, yet Sabo had calmly agreed. He said they might even make it for the auction happening tonight, but they would need to do some preparations first.

The blond had then led Luffy into the bedroom and told him to remove his clothes. If he was serious about this, he would put on what was on the bed and nothing more and closed the door behind him. Once he came out, Ace angrily tugged him close.

"You know how dense and stubborn he is," Sabo hissed back. "What better way than to show him? Once he knows what it means to be part of the pet auction, he will surely change his mind."

Ace stayed silent, unable to dispute with his best friend.

"He has already refused to take our money before, with a little bit more persuasion, I'm sure he will change his mind about this, too," Sabo continued. "He can't be that-"

"Um, guys? Can you help me with this? Why is it so complicated?" Luffy interrupted their whispering as he stepped out from the room fiddling with the loose collar around his neck.

Ace and Sabo stared at him in shock. There was Luffy, naked as the day he was born, with nothing else other than a loose leather collar and a cock harness.

"Um," Sabo stuttered as Ace gaped at him. "Y-yeah, let me help you with that."

Sabo pulled himself together and walked over to Luffy. Standing behind the boy, Sabo fastened the collar, so it was comfortably sitting around Luffy's throat. Despite his self-control, he couldn't help himself as his eyes roamed the wide expanse of soft skin.

"Sabo?" Luffy turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sabo smiled as he steered them towards the circular bed at the center of the room. Mounted to the bed was a metal fence that ran along one fourth of the circumference of the bed and strewn about were some tissue and lube.

"Do you remember what I told you about this accessory?" Sabo asked as he guided Luffy to sit on the bed. Luffy looked down at the harness around his cock.

"For pleasure, right?" Luffy replied in confusion. They had already talked about this and he had already said he would do it, so why was Sabo asking again?

"Yes, it is designed so that pets are easier to train by controlling their pleasure. You won't be able to come without permission," Sabo looked at the boy in the eyes, trying to convey a sense of seriousness.

"I know, and I trust you and Ace, so I want to do this," Luffy smiled brightly at him in response. Sabo sighed and glanced at his partner. Ace had moved to sit on the sofa, yet he still seemed to be in a state of shock or awe as he stared at Luffy.

"If you want to stop, promise me you will say so," Sabo said to Luffy, who nodded vigorously.

"I promise!"

Sabo smirked and leaned in for a kiss. He kept it slow and gentle before slowly pushing the boy down on the bed. He let his hands roam, touching everywhere he wanted, tracing each dip and dump, groping and squeezing his thighs and his butt cheeks. When he felt Luffy desperately trying to breathe through his nose he broke the kiss and stared at the sight under him. Luffy gasping with a blush that spread down his chest and hazy eyes that were beginning to cloud with lust.

Sabo smirked before swiftly tugging Luffy onto his lap so that the boy's back was his chest. He spread Luffy's legs in Ace's direction and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Mind doing the honors?" Sabo asked teasingly.

"Ace," Luffy's whisper snapped Ace out of his trance. The brunet made his way over to them and snatched the lube bottle that was across the bed.

"Luffy, this is your first time, right?" Ace asked. At Luffy's nod, he smiled reassuringly. "Then I'll be gentle."

Ace warmed up some lube on his fingers and slowly inserted one finger into Luffy.

Luffy's gasp turned into moans. "F-feels weird."

Sabo stared intently as Ace worked the boy open.

"A-Ace!" Luffy moaned.

"That's a good boy," Ace praised as he managed to slip in another finger.

"Seems like he likes it," Sabo said as he played with Luffy's dripping tip. His other hand reached up to play with Luffy's nipple, making the boy jerk in his hold. "Oh?"

"You really like being spoiled, don't you?" Ace smirked at Luffy's loud moans and groans, and he loved it even more when the moans increased when he pressed a certain spot. "I found a nice spot."

"Aahh!" Luffy writhed in their hold. "Nnn! I-I'm going to come!"

"Ah, but you can't, can you?" Sabo said as he kissed and bit along Luffy's neck and shoulders.

Ace add in one more finger and stretched him slowly, reveling in the boy’s reactions. Luffy moaned in disappointment when Ace took out his fingers.

"Nn!" Luffy whined as he was manhandled onto his hands and knees. Sabo kneeled behind him after having taken off his shirt. He took out his cock from the confines of his pants and rubbed it along the tantalizing wet crevice in front of him.

"Are you ready, Luffy?"

"S-Sabo," Luffy nodded as he braced himself on his arms. Sabo slowly inserted himself inch by inch. "Aah!"

"Does it feel like too much?"

Luffy dropped down onto the bed as his arms couldn't hold him up any longer. "Nng! Sabo, Sabo is so b-big!"

"Shit, Luffy," Sabo groaned. "Your ass is so tight inside." He slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

"Aah, ahn!" Luffy moaned as Sabo picked up the pace.

"H-hey Ace, Luffy makes the hottest and cutest noises, doesn't he?" Sabo smirked as he looked across the room to the raven man on the sofa.

Ace stared at them serenely, but Sabo could tell how worked up he was from the intensity of his gaze. The blond was snapped back to the boy in front of him when he felt Luffy clench around him.

"Shit, Luffy," Sabo groaned. He leaned down and mouthed at the smooth skin under him. "Luffy, nobody has touched you like this before, right? Tell me nobody has seen you like these before."

Sabo's hands clamped down harder at Luffy's hips at the thought of anyone touching what was his.

"N-no," Luffy stuttered. "I haven't … N-nobody has-"

"That's good," Sabo sighed in relief and peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses. "So good. You're so good for me, Luffy."

Luffy turned his head and the blond took the chance to kiss him roughly. The boy broke the kiss with a gasp when Sabo shifted.

"Oh, am I hitting a good spot?" Sabo chuckled as Luffy simply wordlessly voiced his pleasure. "Ace was playing with this spot earlier, wasn't he?"

Luffy bowed his back and pushed back towards Sabo.

"So good for me, Luffy. Such a good boy," Sabo groaned. "Are you going to come just from my dick?"

"N-no, Sabo," Luffy gasped. "Sabo, touch my thing." The blond hummed in response. "Touch it, ahn! T-touch it."

"Does it hurt? Is the size too small?" Sabo asked as he wrapped his hand around Luffy's dripping member.

The blond pulled them upright and pushed him against the metal fence.

"Ace, would you check the harness for me?" Sabo asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ace said as he wandered over. The blond pushed Luffy against the fence, so the boy's dick stood erect between the wires. Ace fingered the dripping tip in contemplation. "Seems fine. It's a perfectly good level of constriction."

"An!" Luffy moaned at the mixed feeling of Ace touching his sensitive cock and Sabo grinding behind him.

"It seems like Luffy has a bit of a masochistic streak, so a little pain like this feels pretty good, right?" Ace mused.

"N-no, that's not-"

"Really? Would you be this hard if you didn't like it?"

"That's right, if you are hard you can't come with the constriction around you," Sabo said as he raised one of Luffy's leg. "But if you get soft the harness will adjust."

"Aah, Sabo!"

"Such a good boy. I'm so close, Luffy," Sabo picked up the pace. "Can I come inside you?"

Luffy shivered at the blond's raspy voice. "S-Sabo, more!"

"Luffy!" Sabo cried as he thrust forcefully and held the boy tight as he jerked his hips. Sabo stayed still as he caught his breath, but Luffy trembled with need as his cock dripped with precum.

"Aahn," Luffy groaned as the blond slipped out. He shivered at the feeling of hot cum leaking out of him and the feeling of emptiness.

Before he could do anything, Ace bend over him and flipped him on his back. Ace kissed him and licked into his mouth like a starving man.

"A-Ace," Luffy gasped.

"You've grown so much, Luffy," Ace murmured as he slipped his cock into the wet sloppy hole.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Y-you gotta relax, Luffy," Ace gasped. "I'm going to put it all in. I'm going to make you feel so good."

Luffy moaned loudly and jerked as Ace bottomed out. "Right there! A-Ace, again!"

"Here?" Ace asked as he grinded against him.

"Yeah! More!"

"Does it feel good?" Ace asked as he watch the boy writhe in pleasure.

"Ace! A-Ace," Luffy called out desperately. Ace bended down and capture his lips in a deep kiss.

"That's good, Luffy. Give me more of your tongue," Ace praised and Luffy did as told. "That's it. You're being so good. Do you want me to spoil you more?"

"Ahn, that- Ace," Luffy shook his head as his hands clenched on the bedsheet at his sides. Ace had him bended in two with his knees at his chest and his dick dripping a messy pool on his abs.

"Do you like this, Luffy?" Ace asked breathlessly. "Or do you like something rougher?"

He braced himself on his arms and started thrusting harder. Luffy jerked at the change of pace and wrapped his hands and legs around the other, desperately trying to hold on.

"Ace, Ace! Ahn, Ace! C-close!"

"Ah, you want to come?" Ace teased. He grabbed one of Luffy's leg and flipped him over as he kept thrusting in and out.

"Yeah!"

"But you can't, can you?" Ace thrust hard and grinded against him. "You like it when I go in and out slowly, don’t you?"

"A-Ace! My thing, m-my thing," Luffy stuttered.

"What about it?"

"I can't! So close, nnh, touch my dick."

"You have such a slutty body, Luffy. It's your first time and yet you already want to come just from getting fucked in the ass," Ace gasped out. He wrapped a hand right under the boy's chin and pulled him up.

"Ace! Let me already, A-Ace," Luffy moaned.

"Is that how you ask nicely?" Ace mouthed along his shoulders, biting and licking at the soft skin.

"Ace," Luffy rasped.

"Come on, Luffy. Be a good boy and tell me."

Luffy's arm gave out and slumped down onto the bed. From the new angle he could push back against the other. "Ace, f-feels good. Please, I need," Luffy murmured against his arms. "Please, Ace, let me come."

"Such a good boy," Ace smirked as he picked up his pace. "I'll loosen it enough for you to come then."

He reached for the boy's hard cock and pressed his thumb against the finger scanner. The harness loosened and Luffy started screaming in pleasure. With a couple of hard thrusts, Luffy tensed as he came untouched with a shout.

"Ung," Ace groaned as he came inside of Luffy.

Ace sighed as he slowly slipped out and a stream of cum leaked out.

"We'll take care of you, Luffy," Ace murmured as he peppered his face with kisses. "Nobody will hurt you ever again."


End file.
